


Comforting

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “You don’t have to say anything.” Kate’s voice was an urgent whisper in his ear, “But I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”ORAnthony and Kate + Hurt/ComfortORAnthony grieves and learns how to let Kate comfort him with a charming assist by Newton
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 47
Kudos: 274





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! Apparently this is becoming a weekly endeavour of mine!   
> This started as something fun to do on my day off (funfact about me: I'm a Dentist in my real time life) and it's spiralled a little.  
> I'm also celebrating that the original fic in this universe has over 2000 reads! That's so insane to me and I'm a little overwhelmed by everyone's kind (and very generous) comments re: my very haphazard writing style. 
> 
> Anyway, this gets a little heavy (maybe) in the middle here, and so, in penance the next part (possibly coming next week) will be all fluff. The Working title of which is Times Anthony tried to ask Kate a question!  
> Also, given there seems to be some interest in Lucy and Gregory getting their own story in this 'verse I will 100% for definite be writing it! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The first time Kate Sheffield arrived at Anthony Bridgerton’s house she wasn’t paying very much attention, though she would never admit it. In her defence, Anthony’s hands had been very distracting on the ride from Daphne’s end of season party and when they’d tumbled through his front door her mind had been more focused on unbuttoning his shirt than taking in his tasteful decor. By the time Anthony had all but carried her upstairs and thrown her onto his bed it would have been rude to stop him and ask for his address. She’d woken up feeling safe, warm, and comforted. As she’d sat as his breakfast bar and looked around the room Kate had to admit, it was intimidating. The crisp white walls and bespoke furniture screamed wealth, and had been arranged by an expert eye; This was not the kind of place Kate belonged and had it not been for Anthony chatting idly to her while he flipped her omelette she probably would have snuck out the minute she’d woken up. She had been pulled out of her reverie by the shrill ring of her phone, whispering apologetically that it was Edwina and creating a little distance between herself and Anthony.

“Kate! How was last night?!” Edwina had practically screamed the second the phone connected. Kate panicked, immediately

“Last night?! Last night was fine! Totally fine and normal! Why would it not be?!” Kate winced as soon as it came out, wishing she could reach out and pull the words from the air. Anthony gave her an odd, amused look which she waved away. It wasn’t that she was trying to hide what was happening between her and Anthony, but they hadn’t even really discussed it. It felt odd to bring it up before breakfast with her sister.

“Because… you went out with Anthony Bridgerton last night? And I know you went. Don’t even try that. Eloise told me Anthony arrived with you. Why are you being so weird?” Edwina’s voice was confused now, Kate could see her sister’s furrowed brow so clearly in her mind’s eye. Kate cursed her sister’s best friend.

“I’m not being weird! And tell Eloise to stop spying on me!” Kate hissed at her sister, lowering her voice. Edwina gasped on the other end of the phone.

“Oh! Is he still there?!” Kate groaned, there was only one way out of this conversation.

“Technically, I’m still _here_.” Kate whispered, holding the phone away from her ear as Edwina squealed. Anthony was pretending not to listen, looking particularly smug as he flipped an omelette expertly. Damn this man.

“Please tell me Mary isn’t listening to this conversation!” Kate heard an odd shuffle on the other end, confirming her suspicion. Well that was just, _superb_.

“Ugh! Kate! I’m so thrilled! So thrilled! Wait, What’s his house like? Where is it?” Edwina was rattling off questions at top speed. Kate took a deep breath.

“Eddie! Can I call you later and tell you all about Anthony’s tasteful decor?” Kate felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and relaxed into them. Anthony took the phone from her grasp, his deep voice vibrating through his chest.

“Edwina, I would be very happy to take you on a tour of my house in Mayfair but right now your sister’s breakfast is ready.” Anthony made a few humming noises as Edwina replied, he finally finished with a chuckle and, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, My best to Mary.” He hung up the phone and held it out to her. Kate started hesitantly.

“And… Why will you be seeing my sister tomorrow?” Kate turned in his arms to face him, eyebrows raised. Anthony looked non plussed.

“I was invited to your family brunch? Apparently you do this every Sunday?” Kate groaned and dropped her head to his chest. Anthony continued lightly. “Yes… I think your sister and mother _might_ have a few more questions for you.” She could hear him grinning and let out a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect you and provide comfort afterwards. I hear that’s what boyfriends do in hard times.” His eyes were twinkling, happy smile fixed on his handsome face, her heart leapt at the term _boyfriend_. 

“Boyfriend hey?” Kate replied, her tone questioning. Anthony’s eyes widened in panic. Kate laughed loudly, as she moved back towards the plates set out on the counter. Seconds later she felt his arms back around her, Anthony growling playfully in her ear as he spun her around.

“You’re terribly bold this morning Miss Sheffield, for a woman who couldn’t tell her sister where in London she was.” Kate’s eyes rolled.

“Well, I was awfully distracted last night.” Anthony made a prideful hum.

“Should I distract you again?” Sadly, Kate’s expertly prepared omelette went cold on the counter.

___________

As Kate watched Anthony flit around his kitchen, wearing an apron, with her stepmother, preparing pancakes and omelettes and… was Mary cutting up a guava?… Kate couldn’t help the smile that slipped on to her face. Anthony was taking hosting the Sheffield family brunch very seriously. He’d dragged Kate around Marks and Spencer for a good hour yesterday while he collected a truly exorbitant amount of food, tutting that he wanted to make a good impression. He’d looked so damn adorable while he said it, his hair ruffled, scarf askew that Kate hadn’t had the heart to tell him that there was no possible way Mary could warm to him any further. Ever since Kate had pulled Anthony into the living room and reintroduced him as her boyfriend, Anthony flourishing a bouquet of flowers she’d told him weren’t necessary, She’d been fielding pointed comments about the _state of their relationship_. Kate was half convinced that Mary had the menu planned for the wedding reception.

In the nine months of their relationship Anthony had been true to his, admittedly joking, promise. Anthony’s ability to support and comfort the people he cared about was one of the things that had drawn Kate to him in the first place: She hadn’t, however, taken into account how it would feel to be one of them. Anthony was there every time she needed him, without question. When her car broke down and she needed a ride, when her credit card got stolen, when Newton ate Anthony’s cashmere sweater and spent the night in the vet’s office: Anthony had pretended the sweater wasn’t expensive and that he hadn’t liked it much anyway. Kate knew it was a lie, she’d looked it up online, of course Newton would eat a £400 sweater. Anthony was aways the calm voice of reason, constantly doing things for her when she couldn’t. He was kind, and so thoughtful it made her chest ache. He brought her flowers every Saturday, pink tulips, she hadn’t even told him they were her favourite, he just _knew_. Kate knew it was ridiculous to complain that her boyfriend was too thoughtful. Though it did sting slightly that she’d been left holding a tie and a set of cufflinks on Valentine’s Day last month having just received a first edition of her favourite Beatrix Potter book. Anthony had delightedly worn the cufflinks every day since, claiming they were his favourite pair, Kate was dubious, and had worn the tie as often as was decent. Anthony’s capacity for love was enormous, he made Kate feel loved, and strong, and supported. And yet, he was unwilling to accept the same from her.

Whenever she started to go out of her way for him, Anthony would stop her. Immediately posturing that he didn’t need her help. Kate knew it wasn’t coming from a place of misogyny, she knew Anthony believed her to be very capable, if not more capable than she believed herself to be. But it still hurt a little to watch her boyfriend shut himself in his office when he was having a difficult time at work, or tell her not to come over when he was unwell. It stung that he kept shutting himself off from her when things were difficult, and it was getting harder to ignore the voice in her head that whispered _It’s because he doesn’t see a future here._

“You know Kate, if you took a picture you could stare at it with heart eyes all day long.” Kate could hear Edwina’s smug expression, before she turned to look at her sister, sipping her mimosa pointedly. Kate scoffed, eyes rolling.

“Well you know me: I like a man in an apron. Hardly a crime Eddie.” She sent her sister a small smirk, picking up her own champagne flute. Edwina rolled her own eyes in response, looking around the open plan kitchen/dining area that formed what Anthony referred to as _The informal dining room._ Kate had laughed aloud when she first heard it responding _Jesus, you’re so rich._ Edwina sighed.

“Why do I always forget how nice your house is?” Kate hummed in response, only half listening, being momentarily distracted by Anthony’s booming laugh at something Mary had said, his eyes sparkling from across the room. Kate’s brain finally caught up, and she stilled.

“I don’t live here, Eddie.” Kate replied quickly. Edwina scoffed lightly.

“Sure, Kate. So If I went into the bathroom, none of your toiletries would be there? None of your clothes are in the closet? That’s not Newton, sleeping on an embroidered bed in the corner? At this point it’s semantics.” Kate said nothing, Her sister was right. In truth, she and Anthony spent very few nights apart, and generally she was here. If she really thought about it, she could count on one hand the amount of times she’d slept at the flat she shared with Edwina in the last month. But Kate wasn’t going to concede the main point which was that she and Anthony didn’t live together because he hadn’t asked her. He seemed perfectly content with the way their relationship was and she wasn’t going to rock the boat, despite what she may want.

“You can’t live somewhere if you don’t pay the mortgage.” Kate replied glibly. Edwina clucked her tongue in response.

“Well I doubt Anthony has a mortgage.” Kate swatted at her sister across the table.

“Really, Katharine. You’re supposed to be an adult.” Mary chided gently as she dropped a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, followed by a bowl of fruit salad before taking a seat next to Edwina. “Anthony will think I’ve raised a pair of savages.” Her tone was light, keeping any real admonishment out of the realm of possibility. Edwina laughed.

“Mum, he’s dating Kate: I’m sure she’s perfectly aware. The snoring alone would alert him. Isn’t that right Anthony?” Kate flushed slightly as Anthony dropped an omelette ladened plate in front of her, kissing her on the cheek as he settled beside her. 

“I’m going to refuse to answer that, on the advice of council.” Anthony’s voice was all light humour, he took Kate’s hand as soon as he’d taken his own seat, she tugged it over to rest in her lap.

“I don’t snore!” Kate said indignantly, looking to Anthony for confirmation, he suddenly took a great interest in the fruit salad bowl in front of him. Mary tisked lightly.

“Don’t be silly Kate, of course you do. It’s a miracle Anthony gets any sleep at all.” Mary was smiling affectionately at her daughter. Kate’s mouth fell open slightly. The audacity of her family really was astounding.

“Mary! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Anthony was chuckling lightly to himself, his eyes twinkling in delight at Kate’s indignation.

“I’d hardly be much of a parent if I let you delude yourself Kate.” Mary clucked her tongue before continuing. “You’ll appreciate my wisdom when you two have your own children.” Kate groaned, there it was. Mary had her eyebrows raised pointedly. Anthony’s thumb which had been drawing slow circles on the back of her hand throughout stilled, Kate felt his body stiffen beside her. Kate glanced at Anthony from the corner of her eye, he still had a smile fixed on his face, but it was stilted, false somehow. Kate felt her own body stiffen. She knew Mary meant nothing by it, it was merely a glib comment, but it felt too close regardless.

Edwina seemed to notice the awkward tension settling across the table from her and immediately changed the conversation.

“Anthony! Did I tell you Benedict is shooting my next McQueen campaign?” Anthony’s face immediately morphed into one of polite interest, his body relaxing slightly. Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

___________

Kate sat on Anthony’s sofa that evening pretending to be watching television. In actual fact she was hyper focused on watching Anthony from the corner of her eye. He was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, tapping lightly on the keyboard of his laptop, brow slightly furrowed: Kate’s hand itched to smooth the crease that had formed between his brows. Kate was chewing nervously on her lip. Anthony’s behaviour had been… odd since Kate’s family had left in the early afternoon.

Of course Anthony had been his congenial self while her stepmother and sister had been here, chatting merrily, his hand still clasped in hers. When they’d left, he’d gathered the dishes quietly placed them in the dishwasher, and mumbled softly that he had some work to do this afternoon. He needed to prep for a deposition tomorrow. Kate had nodded silently, unnerved by his uncharacteristic lack of eye contact. She’d grabbed his hand as he’d turned away and asked him to work in the living room with her at least. He’d smiled softly and replied, _As long as you promise not to distract me, Miss Sheffield._ His smile hadn’t reached his eyes.

“I can hear you looking at me Kate.” Anthony’s deep rumble pulled her from her thoughts. Kate hesitated. Was he feeling awkward about Mary’s implication? Kate felt their relationship was solid, certainly the strongest she’d been in. Though her resumé as a girlfriend was, admittedly, fairly short. Even so it was awkward to have your partner’s family announce over pancakes that they were waiting for you to start procreating. No matter how light heartedly it was done. And really, no matter how certain Kate was that Anthony was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she was _certain_ , they hadn’t even been together a year, they didn’t even technically live together. She should just talk to him, clear the air. And yet.

“Well, can you blame me? It is quite the sight.” Kate quipped, shooting for lighthearted. Her voice only shook slightly; She hated it. Anthony scoffed lightly.

“Always so charming, Miss Sheffield.” Anthony finally looked up from his screen, smirking at her, brow still creased adorably. Kate couldn’t resist reaching out to push his hair back where it had flopped over his brow. Kate loved Anthony’s commanding presence in his well tailored suits, but this was her favourite Anthony: The Anthony who wore soft sweaters, his hair flopping over his brow making him look younger, boyish. It made her heart feel full. Anthony shut his eyes as her fingers carded through his soft hair, Kate smiled in response.

“Anthony,” Kate started hesitantly, “You’d… You’d tell me if there was something wrong right?” Anthony eyes were instantly guarded,

“Of course I would. Everything’s fine Kate.” His tone was carefully measured, slightly clipped, and more than a little detached. Kate’s stomach lurched uncomfortably, she hummed in response turning back towards the television to cover the nervous expression she was sure was all over her face.

“I love you, you know.” Kate’s voice wobbled again, still not looking at him.

“I know.” Kate told herself it didn’t bother her that his voice sounded resigned.

___________

By Friday it had become apparent that everything was in fact, not fine. Anthony hadn’t exactly been avoiding Kate, that wouldn’t be a fair assessment, but he certainly hadn’t been going out of his way to spend any time with her. They’d been leaving work together, as per normal, Kate chattering about her day through dinner Anthony listening quietly, responding when necessary, smiling lightly. It still didn’t reach his eyes. Then Anthony had been retiring to his office and joining her in bed long after she’d settled, pretending to be asleep when she felt his weight settle into the mattress next to her, kissing her softly on the cheek. Kate tried not to worry. She’d asked Anthony, multiple times and he’d said everything was fine. He was tired, and he had a busy week. Kate had let it drop, unsure how she should push, unable to quiet the voice in her head saying _Mary spooked him. He doesn’t want to marry you. He just doesn’t know how to tell you._

Kate sighed and looked up as her office door opened.

“I’m heading out, do you need anything before I go?” Lucy stood bag in hand, scarf on, eyebrow raised. Kate’s brow furrowed. It was later than she’d realised, she guiltily realised she’d wasted most of the afternoon worrying about the state of her relationship. That was unsettling. Lucy was still waiting for a response.

“No, You go.” She tried to smile, it was unconvincing. “Is, Mr. Bridgerton still in his office?” Lucy clearly found the question odd her expression saying _Don’t you know?_ Kate’s expression obviously discouraged Lucy from voicing it, instead she said.

“As far as I know, though Gregory left about 30 minutes ago.” Kate nodded absently, chewing on her lip again. “Kate… Is everything okay? You seem a little…” Lucy seemed to search for the right word for a second, “Tense today.”

“Everything’s fine.” She echoed Anthony’s words, “I’ll see you next week, enjoy your weekend Lucy.” It was a dismissal, cool and detached. They both knew it. Lucy gave her an understanding sort of smile, Kate resented it.

“Enjoy your weekend Kate. Try to relax!” And then she was gone. Kate sunk back in her chair sighing again, her eyes flicked to the clock, 6:45pm. She and Anthony generally had a no work after 6pm on a Friday rule, the fact that he hadn’t rapped on her office door yet was a little unsettling. It was clear Kate wasn’t going to be working anymore tonight, she gathered her things and steeled herself as she walked slowly towards his office.

Knocking lightly on the door, barely waiting for a response before opening it. Anthony was sitting behind his desk, head in his hands, a glass of scotch in front of him. Kate’s stomach lurched. He straightened when he saw her, posture stiff, the engraved cufflinks she’d bought him glinting in the light.

“Hey.” Kate said awkwardly. Anthony attempted a smile, it made her heart ache. “I’m done working for tonight, I’m going to head out. You coming?” She had expected Anthony to stand and quickly gather his things, apologising for keeping her waiting. Anthony stayed put, Kate’s stomach dropped.

“I have some work to do, you go though.” His voice was tight, barely meeting her eyes. Kate nodded, letting out a sigh. Suddenly she couldn’t hold it in.

“Is this about what Mary said?!” The words came out in a rush, barely intelligible. Anthony stiffened impossibly more, his voice coming out a deep rumble.

“What Mary said?” Cool, detached, clipped. Kate steeled herself again, no going back now.

“At brunch? Mary made a glib comment about us having children.” Kate continued quickly, though Anthony’s mouth opened ready to respond. “It’s fine if it made you feel awkward. I hated it too. And it’s not like I’m desperately waiting for a ring.” She attempted a joke at the end, again, unconvincing. Anthony scoffed.

“Kate, it’s not about that. Everything’s fine.” He was keeping the same even tone, obviously trying not to escalate things. Apparently Kate’s patience on the subject was finished though.

“Anthony for _fuck’s_ sake! Everything is not fine!” Kate’s voice was sharp now, barely containing a yell. “If you don’t want to marry me, it’s fine! If you want this to be done, you can just say so. I’m an adult, I’ll be fine.” Her voice finally broke at the end, she bit her lip to hold in the tears. She was not going to cry in front of him, she would stand here and listen, maintaining whatever dignity she had left. Anthony just laughed.

“What are you talking about? That’s ridiculous, Kate!” He was still laughing, his eyes twinkling for the first time in days. It stung at her wounded pride.

“I hardly think it’s ridiculous Anthony! You won’t even look at me! You’ve been avoiding me all week.” Kate was yelling now, unable to hold herself back.

“Kate, You don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice had dropped lower now, a warning.

“Because you won’t tell me what’s wrong! You never let me in Anthony, and it’s getting tired! I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this!” Kate wished she could take it back the minute she said it. He looked as though she’d slapped him. His mouth open in surprise, eyes wide.

“Anthony I-” Kate started, desperate to take it back, To say she hadn’t _didn’t_ mean it. But his cold voice cut across hers.

“Kate, Please. Just go home. I’ll see you there.” His voice cracked again, his eyes pleading.

“No. I’m going to mine. We don’t live together Anthony.” It was low, and she knew it. Kate turned and marched out of his office,She heard a glass smash against a wall as her tears started to fall.

___________

“For _fuck’s_ sake! _”_ Kate cursed loudly as she opened the door to her flat, dropping her bag in the process. Her flat felt cold, empty, no warmth or safety she suddenly realised as she let out a shuddering sigh. All she wanted was to down a gin and tonic, get into bed and try to forget this evening had happened. Kate silently prayed that Edwina wasn’t home. God wasn’t listening.

“Kate?! Is that you?!” Edwina called out. Kate could hear her footsteps in the hall, she wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to hide the tracks of mascara she was sure had run down her face. It obviously didn’t work.

“Oh my God. What happened?!” Edwina’s beautiful face was shocked, as she pulled Kate into a tight hug. Tears pricked at her eyes again. Edwina pulled her into the living room whispering “Don’t cry Katie.” The nickname broke Kate again.

“I think I’ve really fucked things up with Anthony.” Kate choked out through sobs, collapsing onto the sofa. A scoff sounded beside her.

“ _You_ fucked things up with Anthony? I doubt that.” Of course Eloise was sitting next to her, glass of wine in hand, eyebrow raised. Kate sighed, of course Anthony’s sister was here to witness her breakdown.

“Eloise, sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Kate’s voice sounded hollow. Edwina cleared her throat.

“Well, you’ve practically been living at Anthony’s I didn’t think to tell you.” Kate flinched at the implication. Too close to home.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore , Eddie.” Kate practically spat at her sister, regretting it immediately. This wasn’t Eddie’s fault, and if it was anyone’s it was hers. The drive home had settled that fact clearly on her shoulders, the embarrassment of what she’d practically screamed at him hysterically burning deep in her chest. Edwina’s raised eyebrows were asking the question she was clearly unsure how to vocalise. Kate took a deep breath.

“We had a fight.” Kate’s voice was small, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. “He’d been… distant since Mary made those stupid comments about us having kids. And He wouldn’t say anything, he just kept telling me he was fine. And I panicked and I told him it was fine that he didn’t want to marry me!” She was rambling by the end, her embarrassment sinking in even further. Eloise’s laugh echoed through the silence. Kate’s head whipped to face her.

“I can guarantee Kate, Anthony not wanting to marry you is definitely not the problem.” Eloise was, as usual, all blunt honesty. There was nothing guarded in her expression. At any other time, Eloise’s statement would have made Kate feel warm, safe in the knowledge that Anthony was serious about their relationship, about _her._ Now it made her feel even worse, made her heart ache. 

“I don’t think you’re helping, El.” Edwina whispered, her arms still wrapped tightly around Kate from the side. Eloise seemed to be studying Kate intently.

“Kate, I wouldn’t take it too personally. Anthony always gets like this this week. Last year he disappeared to Kent for a week.” Kate stilled. She remembered that week, last March. The only leave she’d ever known Anthony to take, she’d thought nothing of it at the time, but Eloise’s tone seemed to imply there was something more.

“I don’t understand Eloise.” Kate was doing her best to keep her tone calm, to fight the rising panic she felt. Eloise’s brow furrowed for a second, then realisation dawned on her face.

“He hasn’t told you.” Eloise whispered, “I really can’t believe him sometimes.” This did nothing to ease Kate’s mounting panic.

“Told me what?”

“Kate, tomorrow is the anniversary of our father’s death.” Kate’s ears started ringing, she felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. Vaguely she heard Edwina whisper _Eloise I’m so sorry_. Kate couldn’t speak. Anthony had been hurting, genuinely, this whole week and she’d done nothing. Kate knew the pain of losing a parent, she’d lost both of her own after all. The sting that lessened over time, but reemerged every so often as fresh as the day it happened. Anthony had been hurting, and she’d screamed at him; Accused him of not wanting marry her, of all things. Kate felt shame wash over her. She instantly wanted to be at _home_ with Anthony, but she was unable to move.

“Kate?” Edwina’s tentative voice broke through.

“I am such a fucking _bitch_.” Kate whispered, more to herself than either of their sisters.

“No.” Edwina’s voice sounded firmly beside her. “You didn’t know.” Kate heard Eloise make a noise of agreement on her other side. Kate was staring straight ahead, her voice expressionless as she spoke.

“I told him, if he didn’t let me in, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could _do_ this.” Edwina and Eloise were silent. “He was obviously going through something and I yelled at him about not _fucking_ living together.” Edwina’s arms tightened but it was Eloise’s voice that spoke.

“Anthony loves you Kate. We’ve all seen you together, it’s honestly a little sickening.” Se felt Edwina nod beside her and whisper _It is a little much Katie_. “You should just-” Kate stood up before Eloise could finish. Edwina falling slightly at the unexpected movement, Kate shot her an apologetic look.

“I have to go.” Kate said by way of explanation, moving quickly towards the front door. “I have to help him.”

She heard Edwina’s voice whisper, “And she always claimed she wasn’t a romantic. Oh god. It’s even raining.” Kate’s eyes rolled despite herself as she closed the door to Edwina’s flat.

___________

Kate was pounding on Anthony’s front door, the rain falling heavily, splashing as it bounced off the porch eaves. This was ridiculous, She’d attempted to call Anthony several times on the drive over, impatient in the Friday night traffic as she’d heard _This is Anthony Bridgerton. I can’t come to the phone at present, but if you leave a message I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._ Anthony was never without his phone, he was clearly ignoring her calls. Well deserved, Kate would allow.

“For _fuck’s sake_ Anthony! Open the door! Please!” Kate yelled out with a final _thump_. Kate heard movement from the next house over as Anthony’s neighbour stuck her head out. Kate groaned internally.

“Oh! Hello, Mrs Smythe-Smith! Just locked myself out. don’t worry Anthony’ll be along shortly!” The lie fell easily from her mouth. All false cheer. Kate didn’t even own a key to this house. She slumped against the door as Mrs Symthe-Smith disappeared inside tutting disapprovingly, swallowing the sound of Mozart being played on a violin rather inexpertly. Kate looked down at her sodden shoes and sighed deeply, wondering if she’d be better just to go home. It was March after all, she was still dressed for work rather than warmth and she’d gotten rather thoroughly drenched on the short walk from the car to the porch she now stood on. She could hardly stay here all night.

Suddenly the door swung inwards and Kate toppled into a warm chest with an undignified shriek, warm hands wrapped tightly around her upper arms steadying her. She raised her eyes and the sight made her heart ache painfully. His hair was damp and tousled, fresh from the shower, handsome face stoic, his weary eyes were red rimmed. He’d obviously been crying and his voice was rough when he spoke.

“Kate?” His brow furrowing for a split second confusedly before he replaced it with an expression of feigned amusement. “Were you attempting to break down the door for a particular reason? Or did you just think we needed a new one?” He was trying to break the tension that had stretched between them, Kate chewed on her bottom lip steeling herself before she started, ignoring his inclusion of her as a _we._

“Well, I did always wish your front door was red. I just think it would really set you apart on the street.” She forced herself to chuckle as she closed said door behind her. Silence settled between them, Anthony looking over Kate’s shoulder rather than meeting her eyes. Kate’s heart clenched.  
“Anthony,” Kate kept her voice quiet, practically whispering. “I just want to talk.” Anthony stiffened and then sighed.

“Kate, I don’t think I can do this tonight. Please.” His voice broke at the end, so did Kate’s heart. He made to turn away she caught his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I saw Eloise tonight.” Anthony’s shoulders hunched in preparation for what was next. “I know about your Dad. Why didn’t you tell me?” Anthony still stood unmoving with his back to Kate. She let go of his hand and it immediately pulled into a tight fist. Kate quickly moved around to his front, he had tears in his eyes, his mouth pulled into a tight line. Tears pricked at Kate’s own eyes at the sight, her heart aching again. She took his hand again and tugged him from the entrance hall gently, settling him on the living room sofa.

Kate settled close to Anthony, pulling him into a tight embrace his face pressed into her neck, one of her hands reaching up to card gently through his hair soothingly. Kate felt Anthony’s tears soak through the shoulder of her button down.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Kate’s voice was an urgent whisper in his ear, “But I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” Kate felt Anthony give out a shuddering breath and then nod. Kate heard Newton yip quietly and watched as he left his bed making his way across the room, then jump onto Anthony’s lap and settle. After several moments there was a soft murmur, muffled by Kate’s neck.

“It was a bee.” Kate frowned, pulling back slightly her eyes searching his.

“My Father. He and I were hiking near our family home in Kent. He was stung by a bee, and fifteen minutes later he was dead.” Kate gasped softly, Anthony continued his voice quiet. “Before the ambulance had even arrived. I had to wait with him until they got there but he was already gone. I was 17.”

“Anthony, I’m _so_ sorry.” Kate felt tears track down her own cheeks.

“He was the best father, and the best man I’ve ever known. I promised myself I would do everything I could to live up to his memory. I’d look after my siblings and my mother and I’d run our family business and I would be a man that my father would be proud to call his son. I don’t know if I am yet. But I _try_ every single day.” His voice cracked again, eyes still brimming with tears. Kate imagined Anthony as a boy shouldering the responsibilities of his entire family, her heart broke again. She shook her head, her eyes boring into his.

“Listen to me. You do so much for other people, you’re kind and so thoughtful. I have never seen a man who cares so much for his family and I _love_ that so much. Anyone would be so proud to have you for a son. _I’m_ so proud of you everyday.”

Anthony’s breath shuddered again, his eyes blazing.

“This week is always…” Anthony dropped off, searching for the correct emotion, “difficult for me. Sometimes I’m jealous of Gregory and Hyacinth. They were so young when he died, Hyacinth wasn’t even born, they still feel the loss of course, but it’s…different. Does that make me terrible? That I wish I barely knew him.” His voice seemed to be begging her now.

“No.” Kate said firmly, shaking her head again. “I’ve lost both my parents, one I barely remember, and it’s okay to want it not to hurt anymore but you were lucky to know your father. I know he must have been amazing if he helped you become the man you are today. Because I can’t imagine a better man than you.” She ran her fingers through his hair again, and he moved his head to rest against her palm.

“My father would have loved you.” Kate’s breath caught as she heard the answer to something she couldn’t help but wonder. “He probably would have dragged me over to ask you out at that first picnic.” Anthony was smiling slightly now, and Kate couldn’t stop herself from doing the same.

“I would have liked to see that.”

“When Mary made that joke about us starting a family, I realised that he’s never going to get to see my life. He won’t be there when I get married, or when I have children. I love my mother,” He said the last part so fiercely, as if Kate had any doubt of that fact. “But I wish he was here to give me advice.” Kate felt herself nod, guilt welling in her stomach again as she replayed their argument. Had that really only been a few hours ago? It felt like days. Her voice was small she responded.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. You were obviously going through something and I just… Sometimes I’m scared that you don’t talk to me because you don’t see a future here.” Kate’s eyes flicked down to their joined hands as she said it. She couldn’t bear to look at him. She felt his hand under her chin, tilting her gaze to meet his again.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” His voice was deep, the loudest it had been all night, maybe in days. “I love you so much Kate. I’ve just never shared my life with someone like this before and I was scared that if I told you what was happening, if I let you see this, it would be too much.”

“I love you too, Anthony, So _much._ You’re so used to taking care of other people just let me take care of you okay?” Kate barely got the last words out as Anthony pulled her in for a deep kiss, humming happily. When he pulled back, they sat in silence, Newton snoring happily across their legs. Anthony chuckled to himself as he looked down. It reached his eyes for the first time all week. Kate’s stomach leapt.

“By the way, Mrs. Smythe-Smith probably thinks you threw me out and kept the dog.” Kate quipped lightly, settling her head against Anthony’s shoulder, breathing in his cologne. Anthony let out a surprised laugh.

“Goddamnit Sheffield. Always so dramatic.” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Kate felt at ease for the first time in a week as she felt herself drift into sleep, in sync with Anthony.

___________

“Where are my bloody keys?!” Kate muttered angrily to herself, shifting paperwork around her desk frantically. “Lucy?!” Kate heard a pause outside the office door, and then soft footsteps.

“Err Yes? Kate?” Lucy was hovering in the doorway, looking slightly anxious, an innocent expression etched on her face. Kate’s eyes narrowed.

“You haven’t seen my keys have you?” Kate’s tone was suspicious, even as she tried to keep it calm. Lucy blanched slightly but recovered quickly.

“Your keys?” Lucy said in an oddly loud voice, a near shout really. “I’m sure I don’t know where you put things Kate. Why do you need them anyway? Dating the boss surely doesn’t mean you can call it quits at 1pm on a Friday.” Lucy was smirking at her now, Kate rolled her eyes in response.

“I’m meeting my sister for lunch.” Lucy’s eyes widened.

“That wasn’t in your calendar! I didn’t know that! You should tell me these things!” Kate’s eyebrows raised, questioningly at Lucy’s obvious panic. “Because I’m your assistant.” She finished lamely. Kate stared at her in silence. What the _fuck_ was going on here today?

“Lucy.” Kate started, fixing her assistant with a stern look. “What’s going on?”

Hurried footsteps were rushing towards her office, and Lucy seemed to visibly relax. Gregory Bridgerton burst through the door seconds later, brandishing Kate’s keys in his hand. Slightly out of breath Gregory nearly shouted,

“Kate! I found your keys in the lift this morning! You must have dropped them!” Kate’s brow furrowed in confusion. They were surely her keys. She could see the little corgi keyring that Mary had given her as a joke dangling from them, but Kate was sure she distinctly remembered tucking her keys into her desk drawer this morning. She shook herself off, that could have been any morning she supposed. But why had Gregory waited until now to return them.

“Well, thank you Gregory.” She said taking the keys from him, taking in his rumpled shirt and askew tie. “I should really get going, or I’ll be late to meet Eddie.” Gregory relaxed his shoulders, he’d apparently been nervous about handing Kate her keys. So nervous he’d sprinted through the office. This was all very suspicious.

“You should really be more careful with your possessions Kate.” Gregory’s teasing tone rang out across the room, and Kate thought she saw Lucy’s elbow collide with his ribcage. Kate rolled her eyes and turned out of her office, walking quickly through the main floor of the firm. She glanced down at her keys quickly and stopped dead. There was an extra key on the keychain, one she didn’t recognise. She held the small brass coloured key between her fingers and her breath caught. _Home?_ Had been engraved on it, and for a moment Kate thought her heart might explode, her pulse thundering in her ears. She spun on her heels, ignoring Lucy and Gregory’s eyes glued to her back, and marched towards Anthony’s office, not bothering to knock as she flung the door open.

Anthony sat behind his desk, eyes bright with joy, eyebrow raised. He’d clearly anticipated her reaction. Kate took a deep breath and forced all of the excitement out of her voice, keeping her tone conversational.

“Are you free tonight?” Anthony’s brow furrowed slightly at the question, fiddling nervously with his cufflinks, _her_ cufflinks. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting that, Kate smirked internally before continuing. “I just need to move some things from Edwina’s apartment and I might need a hand.” Anthony’s handsome face broke into a broad grin, his eyes growing impossibly brighter. Kate’s knees felt suddenly weak.

“For you Miss Sheffield, I’m free for the rest of my life.” Kate nodded slightly, and cleared her throat to dislodge the lump that had settled at his statement.

“It’s a date then.” She smirked over her shoulder as she walked out of his office.

When they arrived home later that night, ladened down by boxes and suitcases, Kate once again stopped dead. Anthony’s previously white front door had been painted a bright red colour. Tears pricked at her eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Anthony’s voice rumbled behind her, smirk apparent in his voice. She spun around and pulled him into a deep kiss, in full view of the street, losing herself in this incredible man. When they pulled apart after several long moments, there was the tell-tale click of a door opening. Anthony turned grinning towards the noise.

“Oh! Good evening, Mrs. Smythe-Smith! Lovely weather we’re having!” As their neighbour turned with a disgusted tut and went back inside, Anthony and Kate could no longer hold in their laughter, it echoed happily throughout the street for several minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you on getting through it!   
> Come join me on tumblr @newtonsheffield!


End file.
